


202. 吻我

by Mifrandir



Series: 和你一起的365題 [7]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrandir/pseuds/Mifrandir





	202. 吻我

淋浴間的日光燈倏然全部熄滅。

「喔，拜託！」民豪在嘩啦水聲中大喊，「你們都幾歲了？十二？」如果智障是種貨幣，幽地高中的田徑隊應該可以輕鬆包辦全球富豪排行榜前幾名。他在蓮蓬頭底下多待了幾分鐘，讓強勁水流沖走沈澱在肌肉裡的痠痛，才心滿意足地關上水龍頭，摸索著找到浴巾圍在腰間，一把拉開浴簾。

一隻手猛然將他往後推，濕滑地面讓民豪一個踉蹌，後腦狠狠撞上後方的瓷磚牆面。他痛得哀號，黑暗中有人抓住他的雙手往後扭，然後他聽見脆亮的一聲喀嚓。「瞎卡的搞什麼！」手銬鍊條隨著他的掙動叮噹作響。「你們在幹、」

「我們好了，煎鍋。」（We’re good,Fry.）渾厚如低音鼓的嗓音響起，民豪聽過這個聲音，整間幽地高中都聽過這個聲音，透過校內廣播系統不徐不緩地宣讀規則以及觸犯的後果；這個聲音表揚為夥伴挺身而出的表現，嚴厲譴責為了己方利益引來警局關注的行為。

有人掐著他的後頸用力將他按在牆上。燈光大亮，他隱約瞥見襲擊他的臉孔－－也只有學生會的人這麼囂張，為所欲為卻連臉都不遮。

「有件事你也許會有興趣，民豪。」艾爾比開口，那個有著可笑眉毛的伽利則來回踱著令人不快的緩慢步伐。「之前臨時多出一筆預算，因為我們擺平了停車格那檔事－－」

「還有游泳池的置物櫃。」伽利補充，銳利的視線扎得民豪後頸一陣刺痛。

「總之得想辦法花掉，剛好有幾個地方的監視器壞了，正好換新。你要不要猜猜看其中一支監視器裝在哪？」

民豪覺得渾身的毛孔都縮緊了。監視器，他還沒蠢到這個地步，他不記得有看到任何監視器。

「新機型的鏡頭只有蒼蠅這麼大，非常適合裝在一般人不會注意到的地方，像是桌緣下方。我們每個月都會抽檢帶子來看，而你做的事實在很難讓人不注意。」

民豪覺得自己像尾被撈上砧板的活魚：一息尚存，但心知肚明自己完蛋了。

「感謝各位，我從這裡接手。」溫潤嗓音自角落響起，民豪扭轉脖頸，又被伽利一把按了回去。

他現在只想用水管把自己吊死在蓮蓬頭上。

艾爾比跟伽利開始往門邊移動腳步。「你確定不用堵上他的嘴，紐特？」伽利開口。

「我需要他說話，伽利。」

腳步聲跨出淋浴間，逐漸遠去，民豪依舊不敢回頭。他盯著幾乎是貼在臉上的磁磚牆，蒼白磁磚反射熾白燈光，扎得他眼睛有點疼。整個背部毫無防備地暴露在外，加上被反銬的雙手，他覺得自己比甫破殼而出的小雞還要無助。

「鬼火獸。」

民豪驚訝地轉過身。「啥？」

「飛毛腿跟他們處得不好，這不是新聞。如你所見，他們就跟WCKD高中的其他面向一樣不討人喜歡。」紐特站在他身後距離兩步的地方，半低著頭解開袖口釦子，將衣袖往上折起，一點一點露出手腕以上的肌膚，跟踩在磁磚上的腳同樣白皙，往上兩吋是曲線精巧的踝骨以及捲起的褲管。

紐特的臉上沒有分毫嫌惡或譴責的情緒，他看著民豪就像看著一個勾起他好奇心的問題。「上個月的衝突裡，鬼火獸逮到了你的隊員。你一個人找上門，等他們追上來再藉機把他們困在死巷裡。大膽的一步棋，這就是我為什麼記得你。」

民豪感覺一股古怪的感覺湧上喉頭，像是本來以為當定了的課卻以還不錯的成績通過。紐特記得他？

「這也是為什麼我想不透......」紐特微偏著頭，投來的眼神讓民豪幾乎不敢呼吸，覺得自己隨便一動就會爆炸。「......像你這麼有種的人，怎麼會不敢開口要一個吻？」

民豪覺得有人在他的嘴唇之間塗了快乾膠。血流在耳中湧動的聲響跟當時一樣－－他推開學生會辦公室的厚實木門，將社團報告隨意扔在門邊的桌上，看見紐特躺在長沙發上，領帶解開，領口微敞，頸子放鬆地斜向一側，胸口隨著勻稱鼻息起伏。民豪隱約記得他當時出奇冷靜，但不記得是怎麼來到沙發旁，盯著那張櫻紅色嘴唇半晌，然後俯身將自己的嘴唇貼上去。

「我現在要問你一個問題。」紐特往前踏了一步，將他們的距離縮短到一條手臂，嘴角勾起的弧度宛如魚鉤般穿過民豪的心臟。「你想吻我嗎？」

「如果我想－－」民豪沒再說下去，因為紐特垂下眼神笑了，笑意裡有某些東西讓民豪鼓起勇氣跨步向前，直接貼上對方的嘴唇。紐特的舌尖迎上他的，一陣刺麻席捲過他的頸背，混進柔軟濕潤的混亂，彷彿跌進熱氣蒸騰的溫泉裡。

某個沾染體溫的堅硬物品滑入他掌中，民豪收緊手指，辨識出鋸齒型的前端。紐特往後退開，舌葉有意無意地沿著嘴唇舔了一圈，民豪必須強迫自己留在原地。「約我出去。」紐特說，「前兩次我會拒絕，第三次我會考慮。」

民豪看著學生會顛倒眾生的副會長背向他走出淋浴間，就算在濡濕的磁磚地上，紐特移動的方式依然輕盈優雅。直到對方的腳步聲消失在聽力範圍外，他的腦袋才掙扎著重回正常運作，扭轉手腕試圖將鑰匙插進鎖孔。

紐特剛才說三次？意思是他有三次機會？

淋浴升起的蒸氣早已散盡，冷意開始爬上民豪赤裸的上半身。他有點懷念幾分鐘前那個溫暖的吻，紐特的嘴唇......

鑰匙喀啦一聲從他指間掉在地上。他低咒一聲，費勁蹲下身，鑰匙卻在手指錯誤的施力角度下應聲落進排水孔。裹在腰間的浴巾隨著他起身的動作滑落，留他渾身赤裸地站在燈光大亮的淋浴間裡，雙手銬在身後。

 

「喔，瞎卡的。」

 

 

 


End file.
